


Darlo todo

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Canon, Fluff, Ligero angust, M/M, Romance, primer beso, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Cuando ya no queda más por perder, lo único que falta para dar es...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Darlo todo

**Author's Note:**

> Quería subir hoy la reedición del primer lemon/smut que escribí sobre esa shipp, pero ya voy más de una semana y no más no termino TwT  
> Es totalmente mi culpa, lo acepto. Para empezar, es HORRIBLE, jajaa... según mis cuentas lo escribí hace siete años, o sea en 2013, y sinceramente es tan lamentable que ahora más parece una nueva historia XD  
> Como sea, espero terminarla en uno o dos días más, así que por ahora ¡Fluff! :3

_Suspiro único_

En la pequeña sala del 221B de la calle Baker, a un lado de la puerta que da acceso a ella e incluso sobre los primeros escalones de fuera, había por lo menos una docena de cajas, todas puestas precariamente al calor de un apresuramiento que tan solo fingía serlo. John Watson se mudaría en menos de veinticuatro horas y sin la menor intención de dar alguna excusa por no haber empacado antes, había comenzado hace relativamente nada. Ahora mismo, por si no fuera suficiente, tampoco es que Watson se viera en la necesidad de apresurarse; principalmente porque no deseaba irse.

Si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y tenía la más pequeña intención de ello era por su prometida, misma que le había insistido a mudarse antes de la boda, dando como fecha el día de mañana. No es que el buen doctor la odiara, pues en primer lugar jamás se hubiera comprometido, es más bien que las razones para haber hecho eso no eran precisamente las correctas. Porque Watson no la amaba y estaba muy seguro de no hacerlo jamás. Su compromiso con ella no era más que un simple capricho, el límite de su paciencia y los dolorosos latidos en su pecho. El doctor, a pesar de fingir muy bien su apresuramiento por empacar sus pertenencias, deseaba más que nada ser detenido.

Haberse prometido con Mary no era más que una farsa y habiéndose encargado de dejar las pistas necesarias para darlo a entender, aun ahora, con su tiempo contado y todo lo demás, pocas razones tenía para pensar en haberlo hecho de la forma correcta. Sea cual fuere el mayor de sus errores, o quizá si cada intento lo había constituido, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo más. Ser directo era la última de sus opciones, pero sabiendo al objeto de sus deseos tan inteligente e intuitivo, Watson había ya encontrado razones suficientes para rendirse.

Sherlock Holmes no era para él.

Para nadie en realidad. Entender eso ahora no le servía en otra cosa más que para partir aún más su corazón. Haberse comprometido con Mary había sido una de sus jugadas más audaces y arriesgadas, aun así su resultado le hizo parecer más un movimientos de niños, básicamente como decir “te han quitado tu dulce ¿Qué harás ahora?”. Bueno, pues a Holmes no le gustaban los dulces. Haberle alagado hasta el cansancio, acompañarle a donde fuera y ser su doctor particular tampoco habían hecho gran cosa. Se había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, dejando más de una vez entre líneas sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones. Watson había hecho de todo y un poco más, sin embargo su gran logro fue apenas, por minuto entero, ver con sus propios ojos la preocupación encarnada en la mirada color luna de Holmes. Preocupación por su _amigo_. Había valido la pérdida de sangre, pero Watson realmente esperó obtener más.

Ya sea que el doctor fuese ambicioso o egoísta, en realidad a estas alturas, sabiendo que nadie lo detendría y que en un mes se casaría con quien no amaba, nada podría importarle menos. Su querido Holmes no le veía más que como amigo y Watson no le servía más de lo que lo hacían sus Irregulares o los ineptos del Scotlan Yard. Más que cualquier de sus contactos y muchísimo menos que sus herramientas de trabajo. El dolor de saber todo eso traía a Watson a la realidad; una realidad en donde eran escasas las veces en dónde realmente conseguía lo deseado y en abundancia recibía nada más que condescendencia.

Cerca de las siete la señora Hudson sirvió sobre la pequeña mesa la última cena que Watson compartiría con el hombre a quien había entregado su corazón. A la mañana siguiente partiría en tren antes del desayuno, al salir de ahí se iría también cualquier posibilidad de ver a Holmes durante mucho tiempo. Más por deseo del mutilado corazón que le sería devuelto que por el de ver a un amigo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila y cálida, ambos rodeados por el crepitar del fuego y el escaso sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos. Hasta el día de ayer Watson todavía pudo sentir una atmosfera pacifica en donde, como siempre, él era el único encargado de gritar amor a base de pensamientos y miradas clandestinas, él único en procurar contacto mientras se iba en busca del té, el pan o la mantequilla. Ahora la tranquilidad resultaba pesada, el calor provenía solo del fuego y ni Watson ni Holmes podían esconder la cada vez más creciente sensación de incomodidad.

Watson no sabía cuánto el detective luchaba consigo mismo por hablar, más concentrado estaba el doctor en evitar aquellos penetrantes y fríos ojos de luna llena o el más mínimo contacto con sus manos. Mientras menos tocara a Holmes menos serían de dolorosos los golpes a su pecho. Por lo mismo, Watson hizo lo posible para terminar con su comida y no mucho tiempo después se retiró de la mesa. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera el típico buenas noches. Tras el doctor el rastro de las palabras que nadie estuvo dispuesto a decir, pero que aun así, ambos, sin saberlo, querían pronunciar.

La noche se volvió eterna y abrumadora. En medio del insomnio Watson pensaba en todas y cada una de las cosas que estaría dispuesto a arriesgar, a perder y a abandonar, si tan solo Holmes entrara a su habitación y… y definitivamente estaba pidiendo demasiado. Si no había pasado nada antes, ahora que estaba comprometido era obvio que pasaría menos, aun así, a pesar de todo, Watson no durmió un solo segundo y hasta el amanecer la más pequeña esperanza sin embargo seguía con vida.

Por la mañana, cuando la sala y las escalaras se encontraban libres de cajas, Watson decidió dar el último suspiro en nombre de su corazón roto. Finalmente había llegado la hora, era momento de terminar con todo. Ya no esperaría más a que algo pasara, retomaría su papel como soldado y haría su último movimiento; se arriesgaría. Después de todo, una vida como casado cambiaría por completo las cosas, hiciera lo que hiciera las probabilidades de mantener una regular comunicación con Holmes sería muy reducida, si no es que nula los primeros meses. Si perder contacto sería en principio inevitable, no había más que pensar. Daría el primer y último paso ahora que el fin comenzaba.

Holmes había terminado de ayudarle a llevar la última de sus cajas al coche que las enviaría a la nueva dirección del doctor, mientras este esperaba en la sala y el detective subía las escaleras el tiempo pareció alentarse. Una vez ambos hombres se encontraron de frente, ninguno se dignó a mirar a los ojos del otro. Mientras las frías e indiferentes palabras de despedida se abrían paso, con ellas venían también la bien escondida desolación de Holmes y la cada vez más obvia determinación del doctor. Una última despedida y el abrazo culminante se abrió paso, el soldado actuó sereno y con la mente centrada en un único punto.

Tomó a Holmes firmemente por los hombros, cerró los ojos para no ver de tan cerca el próximo rechazo y sin darse cuenta contuvo la respiración, una vez se alzó sobre las puntillas de los pies; le besó.

Decidido ya para entonces que si no podría haber nada entre ellos, al menos se llevaría ese recuerdo con él. Podría vivir el resto de sus días con la sensación de esos firmes labios de durazno unidos a los suyos. Podría en verdad dormir cada noche evocando el estremecimiento de su corazón al tener el pecho de Holmes encontrado con el suyo. Pero qué es lo que no daría por conseguir algo más, un minuto más, tan solo un segundo sería suficiente… sin embargo mejor sería que Watson mismo terminara con la farsa. Resultaría más conveniente para su cordura saber que por cuenta propia tomó la decisión de separarse en lugar de esperar a ser arrojado lejos.

Para cuando se apartó, con los ojos verde pasto todavía cerrados, el corazón apenas latiendo y una fuerte disposición a correr hacía la puerta para esperar con paciencia; derrumbarse en la soledad de una cabina del tren, no dio un paso completó cuando Holmes le tomó por la muñeca, acarició su mejilla, mirándole a los ojos directamente para hacerle ver a Watson la firme resolución reflejada en ellos al mismo tiempo que devolvía su boca sobre la del doctor. Una vez superada la barrera del sorpresivo movimiento, poco tiempo hizo falta para que ambos pares de labios comenzaran a moverse. El ritmo suave y sutil, pero no por ello menos profundo o apasionado.

Una vez su muñeca fue liberada sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de Holmes, cuando el detective le acorraló contra la puerta y esta fue cerrada con llave, Watson supo enseguida que su mudanza tendría que esperar por lo menos el resto de su vida. Su corazón volvió a latir con ímpetu, su ofrenda por darlo todo a cambio de la aceptación de sus sentimientos había sido aceptada y él, como un hombre de palabra, estaba dispuesto a cederlo todo.

Todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Listo! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, la verdad es que me costó un poco hacer una historia sin ningún diálogo, pero me había autoimpuesto ese reto, así que ¡bha! Jajaa :D  
> De cualquier forma, gracias por leer <3 <3  
> Te quiero <3 <3 <3


End file.
